


Happy Valentine's Day, Danno !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Notes, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny thought that his lover, Steve, had forgotten all about Valentine's Day, Steve had arranged a special dinner for the two of them, What does the blond say to that ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny thought that his lover, Steve, had forgotten all about Valentine's Day, Steve had arranged a special dinner for the two of them, What does the blond say to that ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was miserable around this time of year, Cause it's all about love, He thought he had it with his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was his lover too, but obviously, he thought wrong, as the day progressed, He just won't let it get to him, The Loudmouth Detective just has better to do with his time on Valentine's Day.

 

After awhile, It got quiet, Danny was worried cause, if it's quiet, It means that Steve could get into some mischief, & when that happens, it means no good. He looked up, & saw that his lover was in a conversation with two of their good friends, & teammates, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua. When the former seal caught him looking, Steve just gave him a wave, & a bigger smile, then resumed his conversation.

 

Danny was so into his reports, that he didn't realize that it was the end of the day, Kono & Chin both came into his office, & said in unison, "Time to go, Brah", "What ?", The Blond said confused, looking up at them. "It's the end of the day", The Ex-Surfer declared, Chin nodded in agreement, "Time to go home & chill, Since we have that time off that Denning granted us". "Groovy", Danny said, as he helped them shut down everything, "Here, Steve want us to give this to you", Kono said, handing a note to him, & they left Danny standing there, He read the note.

 

 _"I am at the most romantic spot waiting for you at 8, I love you, See you then"_ , Steve's handwriting said, Danny smiled, & thought to himself, **"Maybe, He ** _is_** **_Smooth Dog_** after all"** , & he hurried to the camaro, & headed for the home that they shared. He went to get ready, cause he wants to look good for his super seal. He was done in no time flat, & headed outside to their favorite spot of their property, The middle of their private beach, where they watched countless sunsets.

 

He was speechless, cause Steve looked so good in grey slacks, & a white dress shirt, standing by a table, that he had arranged, The Handsome Brunette smiled, & said, "Happy, Valentine's Day, Danno", & the blond smiled, saying, "It is now", They shared a couple of sweet kisses, & Steve helped him get settled, then himself, They started their date & romantic evening officially, & hopefully it would turn into more.

 

The End.


End file.
